Only Fooling MySelf
by suze.05
Summary: She’d been his “Best friends baby sister” since she couldremember. She’d also had the hugest crush on him.But he didn’t know orcare. One things for sure:This summer..some how she would get his attention,and he would see her in a whole new light!NALEY!
1. TheBigQuestion

Chapter one

One way or another:

"Nate's taking you to school today I'm ill" Lucas James barely got out to his sister. He started coughing, clutching his stomach running to the toilet. He'd caught a terrible cough and a cold yesterday.

He'd stayed out all night with Brooke drinking and clubbing. Haley ran after her brother to the toilet where he was bending over the toilet retching and spluttering.

"I'll stay home with you Luke" she told him filling up a glass of water from the kitchen then coming back to Luke's terrible state. He shook his head getting up flushing the toilet.

"No I'll be fine, can't have you looking after Me." he simply stated taking the glass and walking to his bedroom. He took his t-shirt off which was sick stained and chucked it into his washing basket getting back into bed.

"Lucas!" Haley shouted making him groan slightly. "I'm staying home!" she added walking out the room.

"No your not!! Nate's on his way so get" he spluttered a little then carried on his sentence "Ready!!"

Haley walked into her room and decided to go to school; maybe Nathan was looking after him after all? She slipped on her outfit chosen the night before and washed and brushed her teeth.

After ten more minutes of getting ready she heard the front door ring. She skipped downstairs and opened it.

Standing there was the guy she'd practically been in love with for the past three years.

Nathan Scott.

"Hey kiddo" _arrgh that word! She sounded like a baby!_

"Hey Natey baby" she answered back making him also feel like a youngster, He only allowed Haley James to call him that no one else or there would be consequences.

"Where's your older brother" Nathan asked her walking into the house taking his jacket off chucking it on the dining table.

"20 minutes Nathan. He's only 20 minutes older than me. Hardly my older brother" she protested, he laughed grabbing her by the waste and kissing her fore head.

"But you're our Baby James"

Nathan and Haley ran up to Lucas's room to say good bye. He was sprawled across his double bed, lying on his stomach arms and legs stretched out sleeping.

"I'm guessing he doesn't want a good bye" Nathan said walking back out. Haley quickly wrote a note saying for him to call her if he needed anything and headed out.

--

The drive to school was the usual. Haley usually sat at the back but as Lucas was ill she sat at the front. Nathan played his crappy music bopping his head to the rhythm.

"Nate please turn it down!" Haley wined covering her ears.

"Why are you the only one that mines eh? Rachel doesn't mind at all!" he told her shaking his head. Rachel was his former girlfriend. They'd been dating for almost six months which was quite a long time for Nathan.

"Well am I Rachel? Do I look like her?" she asked opening the window to get some fresh morning air.

"Certainly not" he said. _Was that a good or bad thing?_

The fact that she was his girlfriend and he was practically head over heals for her probably meant no. Rachel and Nathan were like the IT couple at One Tree Hill. They were the post popular and the most envied couple. People practically bum sucked them because they were so stunning. I mean Basket ball Co-captain and Cheerleader (Not head of the cheerleaders because Brooke Davis snatched that role long before Rachel even existed) would of course get together right?

Haley kept silent for the rest of the ride. It broke her heart that she was never seen in that way in Nathans eyes. She was the little sister he never had, _great!_

_Why?_

Because that's not what she wanted to be. She wanted to be his girl friend. The one he loved. Course he loved her but he wasn't in love with her, not the way she felt about him. She wanted them to be a couple. But that would never ever happen. The only people that knew about her crush were Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer her best friends. The three were like one, each covering different area's on their friendship.

Peyton was Beautiful, friendly and deep.

Haley was Smart, Kind and understanding to any one whatever their situation.

Brooke was sexy, flirtatious and sweet.

They rarely fought apart from the most recent one a week or so ago, which was probably the worst.

_FLASH BACK_

_Haley headed home after a tutoring session with Jimmy Edwards, a really kind guy that had a lot of potential. She got to the front door and heard loud music and the odd scream and laugh. _

_Opening the door made her want to die._

_Nathan Scott on the dining table on top of a girl Haley had not yet recognised._

_Haley didn't know what to do. Look? Go? Even though this was her house and she was really tired. _

_Nathan turned around looking at Haley then the girl underneath her sat up eyes wide clutching her mouth._

_Peyton sawyer._

_She was meant to be Haley James's best friend. Peyton knew how Haley felt towards Nathan._

_Haley stood her ground she may be a bit of a push over but not this time. What was this? Some sick joke?_

"_GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she screamed slowly walking back wards until she bumped into her brother and other best friend who'd just come down the stairs to see what was going on. Brooke instantly knew why she was so angry and shocked but Lucas and Nate were confused._

"_Haley…" Peyton went on buttoning up her shirt getting off the table. Moving Nathan too who was still too confused to move. _

"_Please" she mumbled clutching her stomach falling backwards into Lucas arms._

"_Haley just please here me out, we were..." Peyton pushed._

"_No!" Haley shouted running upstairs._

_Out of every one Peyton and Brooke were the only ones who knew about Nathan. What kind of person does this to a best friend? Why? _

_They didn't talk for days. Haley avoided Nathan and barely spoke to her own brother. The reason for this was because Lucas had no idea of her outburst he wasn't angry at Peyton at all. _

_He was angry at his best friend though, he had a girl friend what he was doing with Peyton was wrong._

_The only person Haley would properly__ talk to was Brooke and even that was a strain. After a month they all spoke again. _

"_I didn't mean anything and I'm so sorry, I swear to you. We were drunk" Peyton pleaded._

"_Don't expect us to be like we were" Haley told her._

_Haley was however wrong. Their friend ship became stronger and better. They told each other everything from when it happened and didn't hold back on secrets. They'd learnt from their mistakes and didn't want this to happen again._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

Rachel and Nathan had a fight but soon got together in a couple of days. She'd forgiven him, but what for?

The memory made Haley wince. She didn't wish she was Peyton for getting that far with him though. Because she did believe Peyton when they said they were drunk.

But one thing that made her think was what did they actually do? This subject was forbidden to talk about. But she did wonder. She never asked what happened; she screamed, made a scene then avoided the whole situation.

"What's on your mind baby James?" he asked ignoring the fact that she didn't like the name at all.

"Stuff" she mumbled. She didn't want to tell any one that she still thought about that night walking in on the two. The question that had been bugging her for ages was, did they have sex?

"Oh. Come one tell your natey baby" he winked trying to make her laugh, he succeeded she let out a little giggle.

"Nothing I have a lot on my mind. School work and all" she lied hoping he would buy it.

"Come on I'm not stupid" he said while parking in his usual spot in the car park.

He got out the car walked to Haley's side opening the door. _What a gentleman._

Maybe she should ask him? Just say it, did you have sex with Peyton? That's all. He wouldn't freak or anything. He'll be honest. Go on..

"Did you ha..."

"NATHAN" they both turned around looking and Rachel she ran up to her boy friend flung her arms around his neck. He lifted her up and kissed her. It was like they hadn't seen each other in years. In fact they saw each other yesterday.

"I missed you" she mumbled in his ear.

"Me too" he answered putting her down kissing her nose.

"Hey Haley" Rachel said to Haley.

"Hello" Haley said.

"What were you saying?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing to worry about" Haley answered about to walk off but stopped by Nathan.

"Really?"

"Nathan babe! Leave her alone she said nothing. Come on I have something to show you" she grinned taking his hand.

Nathan smirked, "Bye baby James" running after Rachel.

"HALEY!" both Brooke and Peyton were standing up near the entrance of the school.

She walked up to them biting her lip.

"What happened?" they asked.

"Nothings up. Let's go" she mumbled walking into class.

--

Every one apart from Lucas, Rachel and Haley were sitting down on one of the school benches at lunch. Lucas was obviously not there and Haley because she was still tutoring someone. And Rachel? Goodness knew where she was.

Peyton and Brooke were whispering to each other trying to figure out what was up with Haley. She'd been edgy all morning and wasn't talking much.

"What are you two talking about?" Jake Jagielski asked.

"It's Haley. She's been acting funny all day." Brooke told the boys.

"Yeah she has!" Nathan agreed nodding.

"What?!" Peyton asked him, how did he know?

"When we were driving here this morning she was acting really funny. Normally she's… well Haley you lot know her, but today she was like weirdly quite and thinking a lot. She was hardly her self." he told them.

"Didn't you ask her what was up?" Jake asked.

"Yeah I did. Come to think of it she was going to ask me something but then I got distracted" he said smiling.

"Distracted how?" Brooke asked him.

"Rachel came and well we went to the toilets and well you can guess what happened."

Every one sighed rolling there eyes.

"I've been bugging her about it all day! What would she ask you and not me?" Brooke asked her self thinking hard.

Haley came over sitting down with the group getting her lunch out not saying a word. The others just stared at her expecting her to do something.

"Earth to James" Peyton said waving her hands in front of Haley.

"Sorry" Haley mumbled watching every one watch her. What's every one looking at? Why?

"We know something's up baby James cut the act!" Nate told her watching her go red.

"Come on we're your friends. The only people in the world that won't judge you whatever you've done we've probably done and worse. We all love you" Brooke said.

"I've just been thinking lately" Haley said. This was it. She was going to ask the question. All four of the friends, Brooke, Peyton, Nathan and Jake were silently listening to Haley.

_This would be a lot easier if they weren't all staring at her._

_God!_

_She was glad Luke wasn't here_

_He would make this embarrassing…_

_Or probably shout at her for being so nosey._

_Get on with it!_

_Ok here it goes…_

"Did you two have sex?" she asked looking at Peyton and Nathan.

**Hey!! What did you think? Comments? Ideas? Any thing? **

**(Review and I'll send you a preview of the next chapter! Lots of drama coming!) and it makes me write quicker! xoo**


	2. AndTheTearsCameFloodingOut

"Yes" Nathan casually said.

"You know we were drunk right?" Peyton told Haley while all five friends stood there in an awkward silence. Haley nodded her head regretting asking that one question that was bugging her for ages.

"Haley maybe we should go" Brooke said dragging her friend away from Nathan and Peyton. She could see Haley's eyes were filling up and didn't want any one to see her.

"No wait..." Haley mumbled pulling away from Brooke's grip.

"Oh no" Jake mumbled biting his lip. _This was not going to end well._

"So it was… going on before I walked into you two?" She asked. Nathan and Peyton were fully dressed when Haley walked into them. They couldn't have possibly had sex then and there? Was this some kind of sick joke? How many drunken nights could they have possibly had? It was one thing for them to kiss? But sex?

"Look I think we should do this some where else?" Brooke muttered taking Peyton and Haley's hand pulling them firmly away from the boys.

--

"It only happened once" Peyton told Haley. Brooke had some how kicked out all the girls from the toilet and just left the three in. She didn't want either Nathan, Jake or any other person in the school to see them discuss this.

"Peyton, I thought you were my friend." Haley whispered standing as far away as Peyton as possible.

"I am your friend! Listen to me! We were drunk, you knew that! Please don't be mad!" Peyton pleaded.

"Don't be mad? Peyton you had sex with Nathan. You out of all people! Knew how I felt about him. I can't believe this!" Haley muttered clutching her head trying to calm down.

"It meant nothing" Peyton whispered. Peyton had already given up. What she did was unacceptable. She was too drunk to realise any thing she was stupid.

"Tell me what happened?" Haley asked looking right into Peyton's eyes.

"No Haley." Brooke warned.

"Please just tell me. I need to know" Haley didn't know why she'd said that. She didn't need to know, she wanted to know.

"I don't think this is a good…"

"No! If she wants to know I'll tell her. Haley tell me from now you know we were drunk and it didn't mean any thing?" Peyton interrupted Brooke paying full attention on Haley.

"Yes" Haley lied.

"_Peyton you're a mess!" Nathan told Peyton watching her stumble around Tim Smith's Beach house. He'd just had a party which was now, now or less dead. People were passed out on the floor, puking out side or in the toilets and making out with people they didn't know. _

"_Have you seen Brookie?" Peyton asked sitting down. The room was spinning and she couldn't tell where Tim's front door was. Front or back?_

"_Brookie? Wow you must be drunk!" He smirked walking towards her sitting right next to her._

_Peyton looked at him wondering what the hell he was doing._

"_I__'m tired! Nate can you help me find him, please!?" she pleaded._

"_Peyton he's a she." He corrected leaning in towards her. They were inches away from each other noses nearly touching._

"_You got pretty eyes" she said looking into his ocean blue eyes leaning in closer._

"_You're pretty in general" he said smiling._

"_You're so lame!" she chuckled leaning out again laughing to her self._

"_Yeah whatever" he mumbled going to the kitchen grabbing a beer __downing it in a few minutes. _

_Peyton followed him to the kitchen looking around for Brooke but she was no where to be seen. _

"_Oh I remember now!!" Nathan said putting one finger up then looking at it closely._

"_She went home with Haley and Lucas!" _

"_Noooo! That was my ride home!" Peyton moaned sniffing. _

"_Well then I guess your stuck here" Nathan gurgled slamming the drink down on the counter, proud of him self that he actually finished it so quickly._

"_Where are you staying tonight" she asked him walking closer to him touching his hard chest._

"_Dad said if I crash the car he'll take it away" Nate mumbled snaking his arm around her waste pulling her in._

_Peyton leaned in and kissed his lips softly. Starting soft started getting more and more intimate. _

_And before they knew it they were upstairs undressing each other…_

_Getting into bed…_

_Together. _

"I'm so sorry" Peyton mumbled whispering to the ground.

"I don't understand" Haley mumbled to her self.

"Why were you making out with him on my kitchen table the day later?" she asked. Haley remembered Tim having a party the day before walking in on the two, what were they drunk again?

"I'm sorry" Peyton answered.

"Me too" Haley muttered walking out the toilets slamming the door.

--

Haley skipped her last period telling the nurse she was sick. She then hurried home avoiding all her friends.. well some of them.

"Haley!! Peyton's on the phone" Lucas croaked from downstairs. He was feeling much better however lost his voice, he sounded like an old woman.

"I'm not in!" she shouted back from her room. She didn't want to see Peyton. She didn't want to see any body.

Haley and Lucas's parents were travelling the world. They were meant to be back months ago but called to say they bought a villa in Portugal. Lucas and Haley refused to move so stayed in tree hill with income from their parents every month.

A few minutes later Lucas came upstairs and walked in Haley's room with out knocking or anything.

"Ever heard of knocking?" she snapped at him.

"Why are you avoiding Peyton, and why did Nathan tell me you asked him if he and Peyton had sex? And why did you skip last period today?" he asked at once.

"None of your business please leave" she mumbled lying on her bed face buried in her pillow. None of the information she'd found out today had hit her, she felt nothing.

"I'm not going any where until you give me an explanation to how you acted today." He said still standing there.

**Peyton and Nathan had sex.**

**Peyton and Nathan had sex.**

**Peyton and Nathan had sex.**

**Peyton and Nathan had sex.**

And then it soaked in.

And the tears came flooding out.

--

"Brooke, I need you to come round. Haley's broken down" Lucas called Brooke panicking.

"I'll be on my way babe." She answered hurrying up to comfort her friend.

--

After 2 hours of trying to calm Haley down Brooke finally did it. Haley was now sitting with a box of tissues and other used ones all scrunched up sniffing and hiccupping.

"Maybe you should talk to Peyton?" Brooke said.

"And say what? Why did you sleep with the guy I…I love…loved. I don't think I'll be able to talk to her again." Haley honestly said.

"They were drunk. And that kiss on the table was a stupid mistake." Brooke pointed out.

"Are you taking her side?" Haley snapped.

"I'm not taking sides. I just think this is all too much. Rachel has seemed to forgive Nathan after hearing about Peyton and Nate." Brooke told her.

"Arrgh I can't stand the sight of her!!" Haley shouted. If Haley was dating a guy and he slept with another girl she would never forgive him. Why is Rachel so easy?

"Yeah well, that's sluts for you!" Brooke muttered bitterly.

"So I bet Nathans figured it all out. And Lucas! I'm stupid. What was I expecting to come out from all of this" Haley wined burying her head in her hands.

"Nathan no. but Lucas is suspicious." Brooke told Haley.

The moment Brooke mentioned Lucas he walked right in the room. _Speaking of the devil._

"Are you girls okay now?" he asked.

They both nodded.

"Nathans coming round. He needs to talk to you" Lucas told his sister.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" she screamed panicking.

What was she going to do? What did he want? Oh no.

"Sorry for shouting Lucas" she whispered.

Once he left the room Haley started walking around the room.

"I need to get away for a while" she told Brooke.

Brooke shook her head.

"You can't run away Haley. It's going to make things worse. Listen out to what Nathans going to tell you. I wonder what he wants" Brooke asked.

"I don't know." Haley mumbled sitting on her bed trying to stay calm.

What was he going to say?

Did he know?

Oh god?

What if he did?

_This is bad._

The door bell rung and Brooke stood up and hugged Haley quickly.

"Thanks for calming me down, I'm such a wreck." Haley told her.

"You're my best friend, now Nathans coming upstairs. Love you. Don't do anything stupid" Brooke smiled at Haley.

"Love you too B.Davis" Haley answered watching her leave.

"Hales?" His deep voice came from the corridor.

_Be strong Haley James._

"Yes?" she managed to choke out.

"We need to talk"

**That's it! I'm sorry if you think this chapter's kind of crap! Sorry! Ah! Please review to tell me what you think and don't worry there's more drama to come!!**

**Review and I'll send you a preview! **


	3. BestFriendsForever?

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and i'd love it if you kept them coming! Sorry to the all Peyton lovers... im making her look like a bit of a "horrible person"... i could use another word but i wontt... but its in the story line.. here's the next chapter...**

**enjoy!**

"_What is there to say?" Haley asked Nathan._

"_What Peyton and I did was a drunken mistake. It didn't mean anything, and whatever your reason is for being mad, don't blame her. Blame me." he told her._

"_Did Peyton ask you to say that?" Haley hissed._

"_No" Just then his phone started beeping. He took it out and read the caller ID frowning._

"_I have to go now, please believe me" he muttered walking off out of her room. _

"_Because blaming you will hurt me even more" Haley mumbled to her self shutting the door from the whole out side world._

_What was she going to do? No way could she carry on missing school just because things got awkward between all friends. She defiantly wasn't going to forgive Peyton, not for along time. What she did was UN forgivable and UN forgettable she didn't really know what to do. She was lost, scared and tired. _

_She needed to get some rest and to take whatever tomorrow threw at her._

_She needed to sleep._

_--_

Haley sat in the school library studying for an English exam she had the next day. It was lunch time and for the third day in a row she was avoiding all her friends.

"Do you mind if we sit on this table with you?" asked a fair haired blonde girl asked followed by two guys.

"No its fine" she answered taking her bag of the table to give all the people room to sit down.

"Sorry to disturb you. There are no other tables free" the girl said smiling.

"It's okay, I'm Haley by the way, nice to meet you" Haley introduced her self to them.

"Hey I'm Georgina this is Mouth and Chris" she introduced pointing at the two guys she was with.

"Chris? You're in my Math class aren't you?" Haley asked smiling; Chris paused for a second then nodded.

"I am" he said.

--

The four spent the rest of the afternoon talking and having a laugh. Haley found it really relaxing to be with them and realised they were really easy people to talk to. Georgina was really kind and had a funny sense of humour, Mouth was really sweet and cute and Chris was mysterious, and Haley liked it.

Haley looked at her clock and realised she was meant to meet Lucas out side the basketball hall so he could take her home 15 minutes ago.

"Oh crap! I have to go. My brothers taking me home and he's waiting for me" she told them.

"It was really nice talking to you all. I'll see you Monday?" she asked hoping they wouldn't say no or something mean like that.

"Are you busy tonight?" asked Mouth.

"Probably not why?"

"We're going Cinema. Just wondering if you wanted to come?" Georgina added.

"Sure! Here's my cell number text me the details." She said running off to Lucas hoping he wouldn't be mad.

--

"Hey stranger" mumbled some one as soon as Haley walked into the basketball hall. Nathan was shooting baskets, topless. It took all Haley's will power not to stare.

"Hi Nathan" she answered.

"Where's Luke?" she asked.

"He said he had to go and told me to wait for you to take you home" Nathan said walking to his gym bag.

_Damn you Lucas James!!_

"Okay. I'll wait by the car" she said quickly running out the hall.

--

"So where have you been lately? You're never around" Nathan said getting into his car while Haley fastened her seat belt up. Haley knew she'd be having this conversation with him but didn't expect it to be this soon.

"Oh you know" she said putting the radio on to cover up any sense of awkwardness between the two.

"Not really. Brooke's really missing you" he told her turning around staring right into her eyes.

"Yeah well, I've been doing stuff, you know how things are" she fazed.

"So has your brother. What's been going on? I mean, you were like 20 minutes late for meeting him Haley. You never used to be late" he added.

"Well Nathan. Things change. You have to accept them." she told him.

"Yeah I know that. But not when your hurting people on the way" Nathan answered back.

"Hurting? I'm not even going to bother" she muttered looking out the window.

"Whatever Peyton did, don't blame Brooke. She's still your friend. Hell, don't blame your own flesh and blood, your own twin! He doesn't deserve any of this" Nathan carried on.

"Nathan, I'm just moving on, making new friends, doing new stuff..."

"Making new friends?" Nathan interrupted.

"Yeah I guess"

"Any one I know?" he asked.

"Georgina, Mouth… Chris" at that name Nathan tensed up. He'd met him before and he wasn't a nice guy. Chris was rude, big headed and known as a ladies man.

"Oh."

"What's the "oh" for?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just don't think it's a good idea." He mumbled paying his full attention to the road ahead of him.

"I really don't get you Nathan" she said shaking her head looking out the window.

"I'm only trying to protect you baby J" he smiled at her sweetly.

_That smile…_

"He's a guy, just like you, I'm not a baby, I don't need protecting" she said.

"What if I like protecting you?" he asked in a low husky voice.

"There's nothing to be protected from Nathan" she answered in a voice with no expression. She didn't want to give away any emotion; she didn't want him to know that voice made her heart skip a beat…

--

"Brooke? What are you doing here?" Haley asked as Nathan and herself walked into the house. Brooke was sitting in the living room holding a cup of coffee.

"Can I talk to Haley a lone? Please?" Brooke asked Nate. He nodded walking off into the kitchen.

"Hi" Haley muttered uncomfortably.

"Hey" Brooke equally unconformable.

"So I thought we could hang out tonight or something?" Brooke asked.

Haley paused for a while then answered.

"I'm kind of busy, but I'll cancel" Haley quickly said.

"Busy?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, Georgina, Mouth and Chris asked to go cinema."

"You should go" Brooke said.

"No, I want to spend time with you" Haley said smiling.

"What happened to us? What happened to best friends forever?" Brooke blurted out.

_Brooke, Haley and Peyton all 11 years old sat in the living room of Haley's house stuffing them selves with Sweets, chocolate and cookies._

"_Let's tell ghost stories!!" Peyton said clapping her hands._

"_No!! I cant I'll get nightmares!" Brooke wined covering her ears pouting. Both Peyton and Haley looked at each other rolling there eyes giving in. Even at that age Brooke got what she wanted._

"_Well I think we should go scare the boys upstairs" Brooke said hoping they would say yes. Nathan and Lucas were upstairs watching one of Nathans father Dan's scary movies. They were strangely quite, not their usual selves. _

"_Lets stay down a bit; I can't believe you two are going away this summer!" Haley moaned scrunching her face up. _

"_Only for a few weeks" Peyton said. Peyton was going away to Hawaii with her father that summer and Brooke was going off to New York to see her mother._

"_It's going to be Mega boring! I'm going to be stuck with the stupid boys" Haley wined._

"_Luke's not that bad!" Brooke said immediately regretting her words going bright pink._

"_Oh my god!! You totally have a crush on Haley's brother!!" Peyton shouted smacking her hands on her mouth._

"_Shhh! They'll hear!! Oh my! Why oh why did I just say that!" Brooke screamed shaking her head viciously _

"_Eww! He's soo… Lucas! He's my brother Lucas. What do you see in him?" Haley asked._

"_Wait no, don't answer that!" she quickly added._

"_Course he's your brother stupid! Look don't tell him please!" Brooke begged._

"_I won't. You're my best friend, and you Peyton." Haley mumbled grinning._

"_Best friends" Peyton added._

"_Best friends forever" Brooke said smiling._

"Well?" Brooke pushed after a long silence between the both.

"What Peyton did was… it was… it wasn't right. Please don't tell me you're on her side?" Haley asked. Maybe she didn't want to ask about the side bit but why was Brooke acting as if nothing had happened?

"I don't. I just want things to be normal. How they were. I miss us. It's only been three days"

"I miss things. But I don't think I can ever look at Peyton again, I'm sorry."

"I know. But she feels terrible. You know that right?"

"Listen, I don't know how to put this. What would you do if she slept with my brother?" Asked Haley.

"I know. I know… I just want my best friend back" Brooke asked.

"Look, I'll cancel my plans today and spend the whole evening with you" Haley offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I missed you B.Davis" Haley said grinning.

"Me too Baby J" Brooke smiled raising her eye brows.

--

"Oh my god! The way you're explaining this Chris K guy! You so love him!!" Brooke squealed. It had been 2 hours since Haley and Brooke made up and it was as if they'd never been apart. Haley texted Georgina saying something had come up which Georgina was fine with.

"I don't!! He's just so mysterious and really cute!" Haley mumbled going slightly pink.

"So your over Mr Scott?" Brooke asked referring to Nathan.

"To be honest, if I said no I would be lying. I can't help it! It's so frustrating because I want to hate him, but as soon as he puts on his "Nathan Scott Charm" I fall back into that trap. I think I'll always have a thing for him. It's like he's tattooed him self on me!" Haley explained.

"We were all so worried about you, Nathan and Luke were getting really protective saying they were going to find you and beat who ever the hell you were with but we stopped them. I knew you needed space. I just didn't want you to block me out" Brooke mumbled looking to the ground.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault. I thought if I blocked all of you out it would make me feel better. But it didn't. I got so depressed. And as soon as I walked into that basketball hall seeing Nate and not Luke I knew something was up. Is Luke mad?" Haley asked.

"I wish I had a better answer. But yes, he was always so fidgety when he saw you around school on your own or not at all. It drove him crazy, so he started to be a bit moody you know, like a girl on her period? But he'll be is usual self by tomorrow." Brooke said.

"Hey girls." Both Nate and Lucas walked in. Lucas didn't say a word and didn't make any eye contact with Haley.

"Hey Brooke can you help me fix something to eat?" Nathan asked. Brooke nodded getting up following him in the kitchen.

"Look I'm so…" Haley began interrupted by Lucas

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been such a moody arse" Lucas carried on.

"No, it's my fault. I cut you out when I needed you the most. I'm really sorry Lucas" Haley mumbled.

"I'm sorry too" He said taking her in his arms hugging his baby sister.

"Oh look they've finally made up!" Nate said walking in with 4 glasses of Coke followed by Brooke with a big plate of chips.

"We're going to watch a movie!! It's been too long since we've done this" Brooke squealed putting the plate down on the table running the couch jumping on making her self comfy.

"I think we should watch The Note Book" Brooke said holding the DVD case up swaying it in the air.

"Hell no! We're going to watch Final Destination!!" Nate said running to the DVD player putting it in.

Brooke screamed running after him jumping on his back pulling him back.

"Lucas James! Help me right now!" She ordered still on his back!

Lucas got up and lifted Brooke up on his shoulders.

"I think Haley should have the choice" Lucas said putting Brooke down.

"Come on Baby J? What do you choose?" Nathan said grinning at her.

"Yeah, Haley? What do you choose?" Asked Brooke equally smiling at her showing her teeth.

"I can't choose!!" Haley screamed!

"Lucas you choose?" Haley asked holding her ears.

"Sorry Baby girl" he said looking at Brooke…

"YES!" Nate shouted.

"You've made me watch this film 3 times already, any way I want to hold you when you get scared" He winked pulling her in for a hug kissing her fore head.

"Please, are you sure I won't be protecting you?" She said laughing.

"Guess I'll be protecting you Baby J" Nate said making Haley go bright pink.

"I guess so" she stuttered.

--

**What did you think? Comments, idea's, reviews... as usual? **

**(REVIEW AND I'LL SEND YOU A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER) **

**thank youu! xo**


	4. AndThenItWentDark

**Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapter… by the way I've started to name the chapters… if you didn't realise it :) xxxxxxx hope you like this!**

**2 months later**

**Haley:** Is trying to get over Nathan, but is failing terribly. When ever she seas him around school the feelings grow stronger and stronger. Brooke is trying to help her get over him… Chris and Haley have become really good friends.

**Nathan: **Rachel and Nathan are having troubles. All they do is fight they no longer get along. Nathans trying to make things better between to two but she seems so distant.

**Brooke: **Brooke is stuck between two friends, Haley and Peyton. She's been trying to talk to them both, equal amounts but some how she's with Haley more. Peyton's acting strange lately.

**Lucas: **Is the same. He is annoyed at his sister for being so harsh to Peyton. He still doesn't know what's going on.

**Peyton: **Has become very close with Rachel Gatina. They've been hanging around each other all the time since Brooke and Haley stopped being there.

**Rachel: **Done something bad while dating Nathan. Let's just say Nathans not the only one she's been sleeping with.

--

"This seriously sucks" Brooke moaned.

"Look we've been out all the Friday's since I can remember, its only one Friday we're at my house. Any way, it's not my fault about the whether" It was pouring down with rain and it sounded as if thunder and lighting was its way.

"Where are the boys?" Brooke asked Haley. They were sitting in the living room snuggled up under covers and pillows.

"I don't know, and I don't care" Haley muttered bitterly.

"I meant Lucas" Brooke asked.

"Same answer!" Haley mumbled.

"Whaat?! What's happened?" Brooke was shocked. Haley and Lucas rarely fought and when they did it was something big and it was seriously uncomfortable for Brooke. Her Best friend and boy friend fighting? Stressful much?

"He's acting strange… I don't know what I've done. Can you talk to him? He's your boyfriend?" Haley asked hoping she'd say yes.

"He's your twin! You two are like the same person!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Brooke Davis! I'm serious! I don't know it's like this morning when we were having breakfast…"

_Haley had just finished the finishing touches to her make up and hair so decided to head out to school. Normally Luke was lounging in the front room but today he was sitting down still having breakfast. _

"_Luke! Come on!" Haley urged waiting by the front door._

_He looked up with a blank expression on his face._

"_I'm still having breakfast Haley wait" he hissed going back to his cereal. Haley stood there for a while wondering what the hell his problem was. _

_Cool it Haley__._

_She stopped for a second took a deep breath and walked to the dining room and sat opposite him drinking some water. _

_Lucas purposely slowed his eating down until he was eating so little there was no point in even eating._

"_Lucas Eugene JAMES!" Haley screamed. _

"_What?!" He hissed back. _

"_What the hell is wrong with you?! We're already 10 minutes off schedule. God!" she scolded getting up still standing there._

"_Let's go then!" He snapped leaving everything where it is stalking off. _

_--_

"The car ride was mega awkward we didn't say anything to each other" Haley finished off.

Brooke was about to say something but was cut off by a crash of lighting.

"Oh my god!! Haley!!" she moaned.

"Don't worry… Look the worse that can happen is the lights go off"

And then it went dark.

They both went silent for a good minute before one of them speaking again.

"That was really weird" Haley muttered getting up looking for a torch. She used her cell phone's light by going upstairs into the kitchen going through the draws. After the 5th draw she found one and put it on.

Haley went around the house lighting candles to make the house lighter. The lighting light was making it easier to see. The torch Haley found stopped working but Haley had already lit all the candles she needed.

Brooke's phone started going off so she immediately answered it. Because of the silence Haley could hear everything they were saying.

Hello

_Hello, Brooke are you okay baby?_

Yeah I'm fine where are you?

_I'm with Nathan where's my sister?_

She's here with me. I'll give her to you…

_No, I have to go in a second, look we're on our way… see you in a few. And don't go outside._

Okay love you.

_Love you too Bye._

"See!" Haley moaned.

"Look he's coming over right now. I'll find out" Brooke promised.

"Seriously! I could have been dying and he didn't want to talk to me" Haley mumbled pouting.

"Seriously!" Brooke mocked. Haley chucked a pillow in her face making Brooke stick her tongue out.

"Okay sorry… we have candles around... That was very irresponsible of me" Haley said smirking.

--

10 minutes later both Nate and Luke walked in soaking wet from the rain. They took of there coats and walked towards the light in the living room. Brooke was sitting there filing her nails and Haley had fallen asleep.

"You guys are soaking" Brooke whispered, so she wouldn't wake Haley up.

"Yeah, Nate come upstairs let me lend you something to wear." Luke said. After a few minutes they both came down fully clothed and carefully joined the girls.

"When did she fall asleep" Nate asked.

"A few minutes after Luke called, Luke she's pretty upset you know" Brooke said starting the conversation she promised Haley earlier. She was determined why Lucas was being so off with his own sister.

"What about?" Lucas asked. Nathan shuffled around uncomfortably, he didn't want to be stuck between the two fighting, but he could tell he was going to. And its not like he could leave, Haley was metres away from him sleeping soundly he didn't want to wake her.

"You've been a complete off with her for no reason, what's going on?" She asked.

"Nothings wrong, can we not talk about this now. It's hardly the right time" He muttered.

"No Lucas! For goodness sakes! Sorry! But she's my best friend! I don't care! Bloody hell! I care about her, and if you're going to be a jerk to her for no apparent reason, I'm going to do something, just like she would to me!" Brooke hissed waking Haley.

"What's going on?" Haley mumbled half asleep.

"Brooke and Lucas need to sort things out some where else some place else" Nathan murmured giving them both a look.

After an awkward silence later Haley spoke up, she didn't understand why it had suddenly gone silent.

"I'm going to go toilet." Haley told every one.

"Here take this torch" Nate said chucking the one on the coach to her.

"Doesn't work, I'll find it some how" she joked. Nate got up guiding her by holding her shoulders.

"I'll guide you baby J"

She giggled at the fact that he used her nick name. He hadn't used it in a long time.

Back in the living room Lucas and Brooke carried on their discussion from earlier.

"So?" Brooke pushed.

"Fine! But don't get all judgmental" he said. She nodded.

"You know I won't" she soothed stroking his thigh.

"I'm kind of pissed at her because she's totally blocked Peyton out of our lives. I mean, one day you're all talking one day your not. I seriously think it's selfish of her. Girls always fight, but isn't she taking it a bit far?" Lucas asked helplessly.

"Oh Luke! You have no idea. Trust me she has a reason, but I don't think I can tell you." Brooke sighed.

"Tell me? What do you mean? Brooke!!" he urged.

"It's not my thing to say. Look if Nate had a big secret…and told you in confidence, you wouldn't say anything right?" She asked.

He nodded…then laughed.

"What?" she asked, she needed a laugh.

"Imagine Nate confessing a secret, I can't imagine what it would be. He's such an open book" Luke sighed remembering his sister again.

"If it's not hurting her you don't have to tell me but if it is…" he continued.

"I can't say its not" Brooke Blurted out.

"What?" he asked.

"Hey guys!" Nathan and Haley emerged from the darkness.

"Hi" Lucas huffed, this was getting important. What could Haley be hiding that she couldn't tell her own twin?

"So…" Haley mumbled.

That second every ones phone started vibrating, they all got a text… from the same person.

_It's Tim! Party at mine tomorrow night! Bring your __**hot**__ friends. See you at 10! _

"Oh god!" Lucas grumbled.

"We're so going! To make up for tonight" Brooke squealed winking at Haley.

"Woo!" Haley shouted with fake enthusiasm. Brooke stuck her tongue out then kissed Lucas on the cheek.

They all spoke for the next hour about school and the party then slowly one by one started falling asleep. First Haley then Nathan then Luke then Brooke.

As soon as all four were asleep the lights came on but didn't wake any of them…

--

**Hey! What did you think.. comments? Ideas?.. and I'm just telling you from now the next chapter will be full of DRAMA! If you review you'll get a little taste of it! (I'll send you a preview) those who have reviewed in the past thanksss!! I really appreciate it!**

**Byyye xoxo**


	5. NathanIsStaringAtYou

**hey! Thanks for the reviews and keep em coming! **

**And to answer a question.. Luke isn't starting to like Peyton (in a love way) **

**But I'm not promising he never will : P hehe**

**Enjoy this chapter! **

"This dress or this dress?" Haley shouted over the blaring music coming from the stereo Haley received from her parents in the post. They were both in Haley's bedroom getting ready for Tim's house party. Haley was holding two out fits deciding which one was nicer for the occasion. Holding a blue satin mini dress in one hand and a tight black tank top and a denim mini skirt in the other.

"The dress" Brooke said applying the finishing touches of her make up.

"Okay" Haley said slipping the dress on making sure she didn't smudge any of her make up or mess up her tied up and curled hair.

"The boys are waiting for us downstairs we better hurry" Brooke mumbled grabbing her bag chucking her cell phone, lip gloss and other things she would need for the evening planned ahead for her.

"I'll wait downstairs" Haley said putting her high heels on walking downstairs.

"Hales you look lovely" Luke said smiling at his sister.

"Thanks Lucas" She grinned looking at her own reflection. Brooke had done a brilliant job on her make up; she looked more mature and pretty, and _kinda hot._

"Wow baby James, you look like a woman, a very sexy one indeed" Nate commented smirking at her reaction.

She went bright red and turned around opening the coat cupboard pretending she was looking for something.

"Lets goo!!" Brooke squealed running down the stairs.

"Slow down baby girl" Luke said catching her kissing her fore head. She smiled up at him then pouted.

"We're already late, we're going to miss the party" She mumbled.

"The party doesn't begin until we arrive my friend" Nate answered winking.

"Can we go?" Haley wined.

"Let's get this party started!" Nate chuckled walking out. Followed by the rest.

--

All the furniture in Tim's living room was pushed aside to allow people dance. Haley watched all her friends rush over and dance with each other smiling at the fact that they were having a great time.

She watched Nate dance with different girls too. He'd start of at one end of the dance floor and slowly make his way through all the staring girls, practically throwing them selves at him.

She wondered where Rachel was? She was probably with Peyton. Apparently they'd been with each other a lot lately. Haley found this quite confusing, wasn't Rachel meant to hate Peyton for sleeping with her boy friend? Haley grabbed a beer from Tim's kitchen and sat on one of the sofa's relaxing. The image of Nathan and Peyton came to mind, she winced at the thought of it and tried to think of something else.

"Hales!" Brooke called her friend from the dance floor.

"Come on lets dance!" She squealed running towards Haley pulling her up from the sofa and dragging her into the crowd. Haley let her self go to the music and started dancing a long with the other 50 or so people in the room.

"Nathan is staring at you" Brooke whispered in Haley's ears. Nate was dancing with a random blonde head but his eyes were fixed on Haley James.

Haley turned around and watched him quickly look away and carry on dancing.

"Screw him!" Haley shouted over the music. What was he doing? One minute he was staring at her one minute he was having dry sex with a random blonde? What the hells that all about?

"He's coming over" Brooke mumbled walking away from Haley towards Luke who was in the kitchen downing a beer.

"Want to dance?" He asked. She nodded as they got closer and closer. She could feel the envious glances coming from other girls only a few feet away from themselves.

They danced closely; Tim's living room was full of people dancing freely and intimately. Haley looked up at him smiling. Nathan looked down at her smiling too. The "Dance floor" was heaving and Haley was constantly pushed against Nathan.

"Sorry" She shouted over the loud music.

"It's K" he grinned back holding her, his hand remained on her lower back steadying her to make sure she didn't fall.

A good 20 minutes later both of them out of breath walked towards one of Tim's extra rooms to sit on a coach. Once they found one they lounged there. Haley was so dazzled to how strong of feelings she felt with Nathan dancing so closely to her.

"You okay?" He asked after a moment of silence, Haley was drowned in her thoughts. _Was she dreaming?_

"Yeah, sorry." She mumbled biting her lip looking to the ground.

"You're a great dancer" He complimented giving her a sexy smile, _Nathan? Was he flirting with Haley!?_

She smiled back just about to return the compliment when Nathans hands were on her face pulling her gently towards him.

"You look so sexy" He murmured his thumb tracing her jaw line.

Before Haley could say anything else he started kissing her. As she'd guessed long ago Nathan Royal Scott was an amazing kisser.

He felt so _good_.

He tasted so _good_.

Boy he was _good_.

Wait scratch that…

He felt, Tasted, and was overall _amazing_!

She pressed her body against his and hoped she was doing it right. She wasn't as experienced as he was.

After a few minutes he pulled away and looked into her hazel eyes. He then pulled her on top of him so she was sitting on his lap slipping his hands under her dress.

She also slid her hands under his t-shirt feeling his hard muscles, slowly tracing the hardness of his abs.

After a while of exploring each others bodies Nathan pulled away so sudden that Haley fell of his lap landing at the edge of the sofa.

"Shit, what the hell was I thinking?!" he whispered straightening his t-shirt.

"Your Lucas's baby sister and _shit,_ Rachel?" he muttered brushing his hand through his hair.

Without another word he stalked out of the living room leaving her there on her own.

_What the hell just happened? _

Haley stood up pulling her dress back into position. Biting her lip she ran out the room into the bathroom.

She stayed there for the rest of the night replaying what had just happened, over and over again.

--

"Where's Haley?" Brooke asked Lucas. The night coming to an end and every one was starting to leave.

"Don't know, let's look for her I want to go" Lucas said stalking off upstairs.

Brooke called her mobile, _No answer._

She called it again, as she guessed, _No answer._

_Great._

"NATHAN!" she called watching a very drunk Nathan stumble around the kitchen looking for more beer.

"Whaarr you wantt?" He gurgled.

"Have you seen Haley?" She said slowly, like she was talking to a four year old.

His face suddenly hardened and eyes widened.

"No! Why the hell would I know?!" He snapped walking off upstairs.

--

_Haley where are you? _Brooke.

_Haley call me NOW! _Lucas_._

_Call me! _Brooke_._

_Haley please call me to tell you where you are, Luke and I are looking for you but we can't find you. We're worried. _Brooke_._

_Haley James, I swear to god if you don't call now I'm going to… _Lucas_._

_Babe, ignore Luke, we're just worried call us we wont be mad x _Brooke_._

She texted back to both of them…

_I'm at home. Didn't feel well. _

As soon as Brooke got the message she mentally smacked her self, why the hell didn't they think of going home? She told Luke and he nodded. He was so drunk he didn't know what to think.

"Let's go home" Brooke muttered heading for the car to drive them home.

--

Lucas headed straight to bed. He was drunk as hell, and couldn't be bothered to have a go at Haley; he'd leave it till tomorrow.

But Brooke headed straight to her room to find a crying Haley.

"What's wrong?" She whispered taking her friend in her arms.

"Nathan.. is… I hate… why ddiid…Oh Brooke.. I feel soo…" Haley stuttered sniffing, Brooke took a tissue and slowly wiped her tears.

After 20 minutes Brooke finally got it out of Haley. She couldn't believe Nathan would be such an ass hole? What the hell was he thinking?

Brooke got Haley changed into her comfortable pyjamas and then they both got into Haley's double bed. Brooke made her self and Haley a cup of Hot chocolate each.

"I feel so embarrassed, Brooke how am I going to look him in the eye again? He practically pushed me on the floor. Then he said _Baby_ sister?, how am i Baby sister? You dont kiss your baby sister?" Haley muttered.

"He was probably drunk" Brooke reassured. "And he probably felt like a total dick, he is going out with Rachel" Brooke told her.

"I know, I just feel so worthless" Haley sighed.

"Try and forget about it all, it's his loss." Brooke told her taking the cup out of her hand putting it a side. She got up and switched the light off and got back into bed with Haley.

"Night best friend" Brooke whispered slowly nodding off.

"Night" Haley mumbled.

But unlike Brooke Haley didn't sleep. She kept on remembering what had happened that evening each time getting more and more embarrassed. She felt too rejected. The love of her life basically slapped her in the face.

At 5 in the morning she received a text message from Nathan.

_Hales, please don't tell any body about what happened. I was drunk. I'm sorry. _Nathan.

Haley switched her phone off and sunk into her bed so only her head was showing. She curled up into a little ball wishing it was all a big nightmare.

**Hey! Welllll… what did you think? Comments, the usual? I told you there would be drama! Iddeas for future chapters? I'll be happy to listen? Or read in this case. **

**Review and you'll get a preview! Xoxo **


	6. PrettyGirlsLikeYou

**Thanks for all the reviews!! Enjoy this chapter.. those who got sent a review of the preview it's a bit different but not a lot has changed… its just the beginning of it. Thanks!!...**

At seven in the morning Lucas brought up the two girls a cup of coffee. After setting the cups down next to their bedroom side cabinets he opened the curtains so a beam of light flashed right into their eyes.

"Lucas James!" Brooke moaned hiding under the covers rubbing her eyes. He laughed and sat next to her pulling the cover out of her grip.

"Luke! Stop it" Haley snapped from the other side of the bed. She got up walking to her bathroom slamming the door. Luke didn't know what he'd done; Brooke just shook her head signing him not to say anything.

Haley washed her face and brushed her teeth and took a long shower, hoping all the hurt would wash away, which of course didn't happen. She got out and went in her bedroom to find it empty, _Thank goodness!_

Putting on a simple tank top and short shorts she went downstairs to find Brooke and Lucas eating breakfast. She went and found her converses and slipped them off heading to the door.

"Where you going sis, we have school in about an hour?" Lucas asked.

"For a run or something" she mumbled walking out.

"But you haven't had anything to eat" But before he started that sentence she was out the door running to the one and only place that calmed her down.

The river court.

_FLASH BACK:_

"_Haley James give us the ball back!!" A nine year old Lucas James shouted at his sister. She'd grabbed the ball and ran towards the river sticking her little tongue out. _

"_No!" She said grinning._

"_Hales! Please!" Nathan Scott, pleaded. _

"_I want to play too!" She wined pouting. _

"_You can, if you give the ball back! Haley stop being a baby!" Lucas shouted walking towards her. An automatic reflect was to run away for Haley. She really wanted to play with Lucas and Nathan but they'd said no. being mean boys. She started walking backwards and slipped over a stone falling towards the river._

"_HALEY!" Lucas screamed. Haley had fallen in the river; from the shock she didn't do anything. She was being pulled from the current. _

"_HALES!" Nathan shouted diving in. _

_His small arms pulled her up making her cough slightly. Using all his strength he pulled her out on to the hard concrete. _

_She slowly opened her eyes coughing out some water._

"_Don't cry Haley. Let's take you home!" Lucas mumbled. Lucas took her from one side and Nathan from the other and they all headed home. _

_--_

"_Haley?" Nathan mumbled walking towards the 15 year old girl who was sitting right into the middle of the court._

"_What?" she sniffed wiping her eyes trying to make it look as she hadn't been crying. But with red eyes and smudged make up was highly impossible._

"_Hey, what's wrong?" He asked wiping her tears with his hand. _

"_Nothing" she mumbled looking to the ground avoiding all eye contact with him._

"_So you're crying for nothing eh?" He joked smiling._

"_Yes" She said giggling a bit._

"_What's happened? Who should I beat up?" He asked seriously._

"_No one. You don't need to beat up any body Nathan" she told him getting up. _

"_Hales" He paused._

"_It's Jack. He broke up with me" She told him straight. A bout an hour ago Jack Waterwood broke up with her, by text._

"_What the hell? Why?" He asked angrily._

_After a good few minutes Haley didn't reply, Nathan guessed she wasn't ready to talk about it, and the way she went slightly red was probably because she was embarrassed. _

"_You can tell me?" he said softly._

"_He wanted… he just wanted things I didn't" She mumbled trying not to go red as a tomato, which of course she did. _

"_Did he pressure you in any thing?" He asked getting up clenching his jaw._

"_NO! Of course not. That's why he broke up with me, now he's with Sheila Rose… apparently she gives him more" she said looking to the ground._

"_Haley, you did the right thing trust me. I know what guys think about, about girls like you, and trust me all they want to do is get in your pants" he said truthfully._

"_Girls like me?" she asked._

"_Pretty girls." He said smiling._

"_Thanks" she mumbled blushing._

"_Come on lets head home" he put his hand out and she took it and they both headed off…_

_-- _

Haley ended up spending most of the morning at the river court but went back at lunch. As soon as she was out side Brooke caught site of her and ran towards her.

"Where the hell were you?!" She asked.

"I didn't want to face him Brooke" Haley told Brooke honestly.

"It's okay I understand, but your brother needs to talk to you." She pointed towards Nathan and Luke who were surrounded by the rest of the basketball team laughing about something.

"I'm not going over there, not near him" Haley muttered.

"HALES!" Luke called from where he was.

She groaned in side and slowly walked up to the whole team.

"Mum and dad are visiting us" he said grinning. Why was he so happy? They were meant to be living with us? That's what normal parents did! She wasn't going to smile at something that kids had all the time.

"Great" she muttered sarcastically.

"Well we're having dinner with them; wait for me after practice and we'll drive straight to the restaurant." He told her ignoring her previous sarcasm.

"What am I going to wear?! I'm not going like this Lucas!" she shrieked.

"Brooke chose you something to wear it's in her locker." He muttered. She nodded and walked away.

"Thank you" he called.

--

Haley got to the basket ball hall early, practice was still running. So she ended up having to wait a while. She watched the boys practice; shirts vs. skins.

Nate happened to be the "Skins" wearing nothing on top was torture for Haley.

His hard chest and muscles were irresistible.

No wonder why so many girls were after him.

Haley shook her head trying to stop staring at him but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to be here. This was just making things worse. How was she meant to get over him if he was right in front of her half naked, not to mention his body was amazing?

She pulled her gaze from Nathan and watched Lucas. After a while they were starting to warm down. A few minutes later Nathan walked up to her running his hand through his hair.

What was he doing?

"You didn't reply to my text" He muttered uncomfortably, every now and then he would look around like some one was watching.

"Didn't think I needed to" Haley mumbled watching the boys collect their things and leave.

"I just didn't want it to get any further"

"Don't worry it wont" She answered getting up looking around for Lucas. "Honestly Nathan…I don't even remember what happened" and with that she left him standing there on his own; running off to find her brother.

Nathan wished he could explain things to her. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. But that's what he ended up doing. He was so stupid when he was drunk; always doing stupid things.

Nathan walked off and headed of home. Half way through his journey he decided to check up on Rachel. He hadn't seen her at school today and she wasn't replying to any of his texts.

He walked towards her front door to find it slightly open. Why was it open? She never leaves the door open? Any way who does?

Opening the door he looked around to find a line of clothed leading upstairs. He followed them angrily clenching his fists.

What the fuck?

Finally reaching the bed room he opened the door to find his girl friend in bed with some one else…

Some one he never expected it to be..

**HEY! Thanks for reading! Comments? Questions? Usual?**

**Review and you'll get a preview: P **


	7. MyTouchMeltedHerHeart

**Hey! Its been so long I'm so sorry! I was stuck with LOADS of course work and didn't have any time. I made this chapter extra good for you guys… **

**Nathan and Haley are the same age… Because Luke and Haley are twins… Nate's the same age too but a few months older. **

**In the last chapter it was a flash back so Haley had a boy friend but she was 15… (so she doesn't have one now.) **

_Finally reaching the bed room he opened the door to find his girl friend in bed with some one else…_

_Some one he never expected it to be.._

"Tim Smith!?" Nate shouted once he got in his girl friends bed room. He couldn't believe the guy she was sleeping with was Tim Smith… Wait, he couldn't believe she was sleeping with any one at all.

_Are you kidding me?_

The two in bed quickly looked up Tim snorting trying to hide his laughter and Rachel hiding her naked body, even though Nathan didn't see the point.

"What the fuck?!" he shouted clenching his jaw, his knuckles whitening from the anger.

"Look Nate man sorry" Tim muttered silently.

"You're sorry!? No your not! You know what, fuck you" and with that he punched the scrawny guys face leaving them to it.

--

"Hi darlings" Haley and Lucas's mother smiled watching the two sit down at the posh restaurants reserved seats.

"Hi mom" Lucas said with a true grin on his face, he was so glad to see his mother, then something hit him…

Where's dad?

"Where's dad?" Haley asked as if she answered Lucas's mental question. Luke looked towards his sister then back to his mother nodding.

"That's what we're here for, I have some news" she mumbled playing with the napkin in front of her.

"Shall we order first?" she asked them putting her hand up for the waiters attention; with her signal the young man came running towards the table to receive their order.

"How can I help you Mrs James?" The waiter asked with his note book in his hands waiting for their order.

"Mom" Haley warned, why couldn't she just get on with whatever she needed?

"I'll have Spaghetti Bolognaise please" she said ignoring her daughters warning.

"Errm, we'll have the same" Lucas quickly muttered giving the menu's back dismissing the waiter.

"Your father and I have decided to Travel the world" She said finally.

"What?!" Haley shouted then quickly bit her lip. The other people in the restaurant started to look at them sighing and tutting.

"Haley James do not make a scene" her mother formally mumbled smiling at the others miming sorry as if nothing had happened.

"So that's about 2 more years we're not going to see you?" Haley asked.

"Yes. Wait no... We will speak on the phone every week, like we always do. Nothings changed." Lucas couldn't believe his mom was actually saying this. 2 more years? That's too long! He didn't want to tell any one but he was secretly hoping they were going to come home for good.

"You know what mom! I was actually hoping you and dad were staying for good when you came home back to Tree Hill, but then again your not normal parents" Haley spoke getting up walking out the restaurant.

"Get your sister back here Lucas"

"Where's dad then?" Luke asked ignoring his moms' instruction.

"Your father's back home. I came here to tell you, I will be leaving and your father and I are off in a week" She mumbled taking her purse out rummaging around in it.

"So he couldn't even be bothered to come see his kids, say good bye?" Luke spat.

"Do not speak to me like that Lucas"

"Like what mom?" Luke asked.

"Your father and I have brought you up better than that. We've given you the best upbringing we could. You two should be happy with what you have. Some children do not get half of what you receive."

"Like normal parents? Best upbringing mom? You left us at 16? And by the way… Money isn't everything." Luke muttered getting up.

"Lucas Eugene James!"

"I'm gone" Lucas said throwing the napkin he'd been squeezing for the last 20 minutes with rage.

--

Haley got into the house and slammed the door with anger. Why did she have such screwed up parents?

Yeah, they gave birth to their kids pretty early, but that wasn't an excuse? She remembered a few years a go when she found out that they weren't actually planning on having kids. They didn't use protection, _ugh._

A mistake.

They gave birth to twins…

Twice the work

Twice the crying

Twice the everything.

Then once the two hit 16 they headed off travelling. By travelling Haley thought a country or something but no, not her parents they decided to head right across the other side of the world. She thought maybe they needed a break or something relaxing. But today, travelling the world? That takes years right?

"Hales!" Lucas's voice called.

"I'm in my room" she shouted back climbing into her bed trying to relax and calm down. Luke came in the room and sat at the edge of her bed, like he was unsure of what to do or say.

"Its okay Luke you don't have to do anything. I know that's what your thinking. I'm not a little girl. It's alright, its not like we need them. We have each other" Haley mumbled crawling across the bed so that she was sitting next to him. She put her arm around him resting her head on his shoulder.

They stayed there silent for a moment until Luke got up kissed his sister on the fore head then smiled, "I just called Nate and Brooke to come over they're on the way"

WHAT?!

"No?" Haley muttered in disbelief. How could Nathan have the nerve to turn up at her house? What was going on? They were meant to be avoiding each other.

"What you mean?" Luke asked confused.

"Nothing" Haley mumbled biting her lip…

--

Brooke came first and immediately sensed something was wrong. She soothed Lucas then headed up to Haley. Haley was sitting in her bed reading a book. As soon as Brooke came in Haley looked up and smiled uncertainty.

"Are you ok?" Brooke asked her friend.

"Yeah I guess. Nothings changed. It's our fault really" Haley said closing her book putting it to a side.

"It's not your fault Haley" Brooke told her.

"We shouldn't of hoped that they were going to stay. They left as soon as we turned 16 Brooke. A day after our birthday. What did we expect?"

"I'm sorry"

--

At 10 pm the three were watching How to loose a guy in 10 days. They took a vote, as Nathan still hadn't turned up the girls won.

"Where is Nathan?" Lucas muttered to him self in the middle of the film.

"Didn't you call him?" Haley asked, inside she was glad he hadn't turned up. He'd seen sense.

"No I messaged him" Luke got up and dialled his number waiting for an answer.

And surprisingly he picked up.

_Yeah?_

Nate man, it's me Luke where are you?

_On my way. I had to sort something out. _

Like?

_I punched him. _

You what? Nate who did you punch?

_Tim fucking Smith. That ass hole. Fucking deserved it._

Nate you're not being clear. What the hell did he do?

_I'll tell you when I get to yours._

And with that he hung up. Lucas went back into the living room to find the girls who had paused the film looking at Luke questioningly.

"What happened?" Brooke asked.

"Nathan punched Tim smith" Luke said brushing his hand through his hair.

"Why?!" Haley shrieked.

"I don't know! He wasn't clear about it, he was rambling, he's angry. Who knows what just happened." Luke said and with that Nate came in.

"You left the door open" Nate muttered walking towards the sofa sitting down ignoring the three stares he was getting.

"You going to tell us what happened?" Luke asked following him waiting for an explanation.

"Rachel and Tim, I walked in on them having sex. That's what happened. I punched his face, I hope his nose is broken, I can't believe this! I don't even know how long this has been going on for."

"Ew! Slut! Tim Smith? Wow couldn't she at least do any better?" Brooke muttered then looked up a very angry Scott.

Then Haley thought, it's not like he hadn't cheated on her. Suddenly Haley became very mad; she wasn't feeling sorry for him. Yes Rachel was a bit of a slut, no a big slut but Nathan was the same...

Just a guy version. A guy she couldn't help but love.

"Sorry Nathan, but Tim Smit?. It must have been bad. I'm guessing Hot shot Nathan Scott didn't full fill Rachel's needs." Haley thought but then realised she'd said it out loud.

Seeing Nathans shocked made her feel a tiny bit better. After all he'd done to her, he was a jerk… he was getting what he deserved.

"Oh I was full filling her needs" Nate said nodding.

"Yeah, I mean, Nathan Scott; Co-captain of the basketball team, girl magnet, charmer, must been good in bed? I mean why choose Tim smith?" Haley blurted out sarcastically.

"Haley?" Brooke warned.

"Shut up Haley" Luke muttered turning back to Nathan. "So what did you do after that?"

"I told you, I punched the guy, I swear he was laughing when he saw me coming in. it's like they planned it? Who the hell does that? But after a while I thought Fuck it, Fuck her, I'm single, Great right?" Nate said watching Haley roll her eyes.

"Yes, its great that you get to sleep with all the women you want, isn't that right eh?" Haley snapped back watching his reaction to her comment.

"Yeah it is great. Rachel was getting boring any way. I have all these new women; you don't know what kind of affect I have on women Hales." He muttered watching Haley go red.

_Oh he knew._

"So you're over it?" Luke asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah Luke, I have my mind on a whole new set of women" He mumbled proudly.

"Set?" Brooke asked. Haley looked up helplessly, she tried to make him feel uncomfortable, feel bad, feel like she'd felt but he just turned it around and mad her feel worse.

_How did he do it?_

"Yeah, there are so many different women out there. So different from Rachel. Like the other day this one girl, my touch melted her heart. Well that's what it felt like"

"You and Rachel Broke up today though?!" Luke asked in disbelief.

"It was just a kiss, now I can do what ever I want"

That was it!

"You mean do what you want? Have sex with any girl on the street, at school, any where? Well Nathan, just make sure you don't get an STD or anything, maybe you should take a test any way. You might have it right now?" Haley snapped.

"Oh boy, I'm fine. Don't you worry about me, every things great down here trust me I've had compliments. Wanna check baby J?" He smiled watching her blush.

"Look, can we watch the film?" Brooke moaned.

"Yeah right" Haley muttered turning around gluing her eyes on the screen.

And with that the rest of the evening past with no one speaking, every one lost in their own thoughts.

--

**HEY! What did you think? Comments, usual? **

**Review and you WILL get a preview.**

**THanks! **


	8. Broken

**Hey guys, well the worst thing happened a few days ago… my whole computer crashed and I lost loads of my files…! Yeah it sucks. So those I sent a preview to, I cant remember all of what I wrote, so I cant promise everything I wrote there to be in this chapter… but good news is the computer is fixed and this wont happen again… If any of you remember or still have what I sent you if you wouldn't mind sending I will be so GREATFULL!**

_And check at my new story I want You to want me _

**Aghh sorry! Enjoy this chapter…**

--

Haley sat in her usual spot in English concentrating on everything the teacher was saying.

While being depressed and annoyed with Nathan her school work starting slipping. She'd realised it a moment ago when she'd got given a past paper she'd done earlier in the year and got a B-. Not that, that wasn't a good grade but she knew she could do so much better. Even the teacher was disappointed. Which wasn't a good sign?

"Haley!" made Haley her self jump and look up to a very cross Miss Brooks.

"Well?" she asked expecting an answer. Crap, she wasn't listening… again.

And who was she thinking off?

Nathan Freaking Scott.

"Pardon?" Mrs Brooks asked… she'd just said that out loud… oops.

"Sorry I could you repeat the question?" Haley whispered.

"Haley James! You should be listening. Can any body answer this?" Mrs Brooks asked walking away from her desk surveying the room for a raised hand.

"A pun" Nathan Scott the man himself answered. Haley turned around and glared at him while he just enjoyed annoying her.

For the rest of the lesson Haley concentrated and listened to everything Mrs Brooks was saying. She really didn't like the fact that Nathan Scott answered in stead of her… usually it was the other way round.

Jerk.

"So something fun for the last twenty minutes of the lesson, I will put you in groups of five and in those groups tell each of your piers something they don't know about you. Something you wish to achieve in the next year and for the people in your group to give you describe you in one word." She mumbled writing all this on the board. Haley sighed.

She wrote groups of five on the board and directed where each group should sit…

Brooke Davis

Haley James

Peyton Sawyer

Nathan Scott

Rachel Gatina

Awkward much?

Haley sat down where the rest of the group were trying to be the "quite one" in the group.

"Okay! As no one is speaking I'll start!" Brooke broke the silence.

"Achievement? Pass all my exams… yeah not my strong point. Something you don't know about me? I'm an only child."

"Brooke we all knew that stupid" Nate interrupted.

"So what?" she snapped back at him.

"Go on James? Your next?" Brooke said looking at Haley.

"How about this activity seriously sucks?" Haley asked Brooke mockingly.

"I agree" Brooke said looking around the room; hardly any one was doing the stupid activity.

"Girls!" Mrs Brooks suddenly appeared…

"Uhuummm" Nathan coughed putting his hand up.

"Yes Nathan?"

"Nothing." he muttered.

"Have you finished?" Mrs Brooks asked.

"Yep" they all nodded.

"Can I hear the words please?" She asked taking a seat waiting.

"Fabulous!" Brooke cheered grinning.

"Yeah that's what we came up for Brooke" Nathan said sarcastically.

"What did you come up for Nathan?" Mrs Brooks asked.

"Big ego?" Haley spoke up. Nathan snorted; Mrs Brooks looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Actually that's two words" he said.

"It's because you're that great Nathan." Haley answered back.

"Peyton Sawyer?" Mrs Brooks asked.

And then it all went silent.

"Mysterious" Rachel Gatina said. Haley nearly like Nathan snorted. Bitch more like?

Traitor?

Horrible?

Heart breaker?

Any of the above?

"Rachel?" Mrs Brooks asked.

"Cheater" Nate said glaring at Rachel making her go bright pink.

"Last of all Haley James?" Mrs Brooks asked.

"Kind" Peyton said as quick as she could. Haley looked up at Peyton and for one second almost felt like hugging her friend, the one was starting to miss.

The one that slept with the love of her life.

Hug her?

No.

--

At lunch Lucas and Haley left the school premises and went to see their mother off.

"So?" Haley mumbled looking to the ground. Lydia (Lucas and Haley's mother) stood there looking from one of her kids to the other.

"So I'm going to miss you two." She grabbed them both into a hug, kissed their fore heads and stood there for a moment longer.

"I'm going to miss you mum" Haley mumbled weekly.

"Me too" Luke added.

"Well call me if anything goes wrong or anything at all. I'll call you when I arrive to meet your father."

"And Lucas?" she looked at Haley then back at Luke.

"Yeah mum?"

"Look after Haley… and Hales?"

"Yeah?" Haley already knew what she was going to say…

_Look after Lucas._

"Look after Lucas"

"Love you" Haley whispered. Her mother turned around and smiled.

_Not an I love you back._

She waved at the two and took off in a taxi headed to the air port.

"So that's it I guess" Haley sighed walking back into the house.

"Should we go back to school?" Luke asked.

"What do you think?" they both knew what each other were thinking.

_Hell no!_

--

That night Lucas went off out with Nathan to a night club. Haley didn't really want to so she stayed at home watching movies and eating pop corn…

And Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

It was good.

Haley wondered in the kitchen and found some Vodka… she picked it up and sighed.

Just a sip, to ease down the pain.

She poured some mixing it with Coke downing the lot.

Taking the bottle with her she headed back to the living room. Coming across with a picture of Luke, her mother, father and her self arm in arm happy as ever.

Maybe it was her fault her parents left?

_Drink_

Why hadn't her mother said I love you back?

_Drink_

Was she not good enough?

_Drink_

Is that why Nate rejected her too?

_Drink_

He slept with Peyton and he didn't even show any affection to her self?

_Drink_

Was she that bad?

_Drink_

What was wrong with her?

_Drink_

God this sucked.

Suddenly the image of Peyton Sawyer and Nathan Scott making out on her kitchen table came to mind.

She felt:

Dirty.

Hurt.

Alone.

Heading upstairs she opened the bath room door not even bothering to shut it.

Turning the shower on she stumbled in stripping off; getting to her under wear and tank top she gave up trying and soaked her self under the hot water hoping she could wash away all her troubles.

Failing to do so she slowly sunk down tears streaming down her cheeks.

Haley James was broken…

**--**

**Hey! Soo… what did you think? Its kind of crap :\**

**Well review and I'll send you a preview (which will not get deleted by my stupid computer this time!)**

**THANKS ALL! XO**

**sorry its so short!**


	9. WhoCares?

Nathan and Luke just returned from basketball practice and were both really tired. Luke automatically headed for the couch and looked as if he was about to fall asleep. He let him self drop on the couch groaning.

"I'm just going to go toilet man" Nate said to Luke.told Luke.

Luke groaned.

"Go to the one upstairs, downstairs is broken" he muttered rolling over slowly drifting off.

Nate shrugged and headed upstairs. Just as he was about to go into Luke's toilet something caught his eye. Haley's door was wide open and clothes were on her floor leading to her Bed room. He knew it wasn't like Haley because she was kind of a clean freak. Also the water was running, she always shut her door if she was having a shower. Not that he paid attention to things like that…

He thought maybe with their situation maybe it was best to leave it but something in side him was telling him to go and look. He slowly walked in her bedroom heading to her bathroom.

"Hales!" Nathan shouted as he lifted a half naked Haley in to his arms. The water was still running making it harder for Nathan to know what was going on. He lifted her up and carried her to her bed.

"Wake up" she suddenly started coughing up water and looked up to a very worried Nathan

"Nathan" she whimpered. He touched her cheek and held her tight a sudden urge of protectiveness coming over him.

"Shh, it'll all be okay" he soothed kissing her fore head.

"Nathan" she sobbed again.

"What the hell?!" Luke must have barged into the room because Nathan didn't even realise he was standing there.

"Luke I swear it's not how it looks. I came up and she was here…"

"Cover her up man!" he asked covering his eyes.

Nate quickly took his shirt off and put it around Haley's bare chest buttoning it up carefully.

"What happened?" Luke asked coming closer.

"I don't know, she was just here crying, Haley talk to us" Nate urged.

"I'm fine... Can I have a minute?" she asked sitting up. The boys nodded and left her to it.

She stumbled to her closet still feeling a bit drunk and took out some clothes to put on. After 10 minutes of trying to avoid the guys… they weren't having any of it and came in with out even knocking.

"What happened Haley?" Luke asked her sitting next to her followed by Nathan sitting on the other side.

"I'm fine" she mumbled touching her head, her head was really hurting.

"No you're not, we found two vodka bottles. Did you finish them?" Luke asked.

"Luke you're not Mum or Dad in fact! Stop it! I can't take it. If I want to drink I can. Who cares any way? What's the point in all of this?" She snapped getting up walking to the window.

"Haley" he said suddenly his voice softening.

"No Luke! I can do what ever I want now!" Haley screamed, and with that she ran out the room headed downstairs, headed out.

She didn't even know where she was going.

She just needed to get out.

Out of this place.

--

_Half an hour later_

"Where's she now?"

"She's gone" Luke told Brooke.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Brooke snapped back at him.

"I don't know, she just left" Luke had just told Brooke everything to Nate finding Haley to her running off.

"Why didn't you run after her? Nate? You're fit enough to keep up you would have gotten her in minutes. You boys are so stupid!" she said taking her cell out calling Haley for the 5th time.

For the 5th time she didn't answer.

"We thought she should have space?" Luke asked nervously.

"Luke she's still drunk! Didn't you pay attention to the two freaking bottles here?" Brooke shouted holding both bottles in her hand.

"We just…" Nate began but quickly got cut off by Brooke.

"No you were both plain stupid!" she snapped walking off.

--

_Two hours later_

"Any luck?" Brooke asked.

"No" Nate and Luke had just checked all the bars in Tree Hill looking for Haley but didn't find anything. Brooke stayed at home just in case Haley decided to come home.

She didn't.

"Well all we can do it wait" Brooke muttered sitting on the couch biting her nails.

_Brooke never bit her nails._

Luke sat next to her and put his arm around her trying to sooth her.

_FLASH BACK_

_15 year old Nathan had just come back from basketball practice and decided to head to the river court to shoot some baskets. _

_As soon as he got there Haley James was sitting in the middle of the court sobbing. He dropped his ball and ran towards her to see what was wrong. _

"_Haley?" he asked nervously. _

"_What" she asked wiping her tears. She was trying to hide the fact that she was crying._

_But she wasn't fooling any body._

"_Haley what's wrong?" he asked gently wiping the one tear that fell__ down her cheek with his hand. _

"_Nothing" she mumbled looking to the ground._

"_So you're crying for nothing eh?" He asked trying to make her feel better. _

_And it worked._

_She giggled._

"_Yes"_

"_What's happened? Who should I beat up?" He asked this time serious. Who ever made Haley cried deserved the worst._

"_No one. You don't have to beat up any body Nathan." She told him getting up. _

"_Hales" said._

"_It's Jack. He broke up with me" She said quickly. Nathan suddenly stiffened up. He never liked that Jack dude any way. Haley deserved so much better._

"_What the hell? Why?" He asked._

_After a good few minutes Haley didn't reply, Nathan guessed she wasn't ready to talk about it, and the way she went slightly red was probably because she was embarrassed. _

"_You can tell me?" he said softly._

"_He wanted… he just wanted things I didn't" So this guy must have wanted to have sex with her. Nathan couldn't help feel angry. Wait, what if he forced her to do something she didn't want to do?_

"_Did he pressure you in any thing?" He asked hoping the answer was no._

"_NO! Of course not. That's why he broke up with me, now he's with Sheila Rose… apparently she gives him more" _

"_Haley, you did the right thing trust me. I know what guys think about, about girls like you, and trust me all they want to do is get in your pants" he said honestly. _

"_Girls like me?" she asked._

"_Pretty girls." He blabbed out. Crap did he just say Haley was pretty? Well she was…_

"_Thanks" she mumbled blushing._

"_Come on lets head home" he put his hand out and she took it and they both headed off…_

END OF FLASH BACK

The river court

Nathan ran out the room to the river court. Half way there and it started to rain.

As soon as he got there he was right.

Haley sitting in the middle of the river court soaking wet crying her eyes out in the rain.

"Hales!" he shouted walking towards her.

She jerked her head towards Nathan. Her facial expression broke Nathans heart.

"Please go away" she cried.

He ran towards her and took her by both shoulders and pulled her up so she was standing up. They were face to face looking into each others eyes.

"Haley don't do this" he mumbled.

"Do what?" she asked.

**Muhahahah!! Yeah, cliff hanger aren't I cool?**

**Well I hope you all review cos it makes me write quicker…**

**And I have another story, and its Naley… And I know with out a doubt you all Love em! So if you don't check it out (Hands down) … welll just review that too. **

**Review for a preview! And Hands down… **

_They had such a strong friend ship, such a strong bond. Being that close with some one made you realise you were empty with out the other.But things happen,they always do.Good or bad.How do the best friends cope with such a dramatic change? NALEY...! _

**Please review that too! Its already up!! **

**Love you all! xo**


	10. Pout!

**2 Months later… 2 months till summer. Every things back to normal, but is it?**

_FLASH BACK_

"_This!" he shouted opening his arms gesturing what she was doing to her self and every one around her. _

"_I'm sorry" she mumbled defeated._

"_Lets just get you home. Every thing will be fine." He said taking his hand out hoping she would take it._

_And she did._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

Haley realised what Nathan had said was true. She was being week and needed to toughen up. She wanted to be strong for her brother but mainly for her self. Her feelings for Nathan had gotten stronger and she didn't know what to do. Best friend Brooke had an idea…

--

"You see Haley my friend, you have been moping around for so long you need a man!" Brooke mumbled whiles applying mascara on her eye lashes. Brooke was experimenting with the new MAC Make up kit her mother sent her from New York.

"I do not need a man! I'm absolutely fine. I haven't been moping" Haley Claimed putting on her I'm-Not-Happy face.

"Yeah right" Brooke snorted rolling her eyes.

Haley stood up and walked towards Brooke's CD collection choosing something to listen to. She finally settled for The All American Rejects album Move Along. It was old…

But she liked it.

"So how are things with brother and your self?" Haley asked sitting back on Brooke's double bed watching Brooke curiously while she was "experimenting"

"We're great, he's great" Brooke sighed in lust.

"You're in loovvee" Haley sung smiling.

"Yeah" Brooke whispered, Haley sensed some sadness in her voice.

Which was weird for Brooke.

"Something's not right" Haley guessed looking to see what Brooke's reaction would be.

"It's just..." Brooke began but stopped.

"It's what, come on Brooke…" Haley urged.

"This might sound a bit stupid, but he hasn't said he loves me yet… Not that there's nothing wrong with that but we've been together for a while now. I know I love him but I can't say it because he might, he might... you know" Brooke said. Haley took Brooke in a hug and they both stayed there for a good while.

"Lucas has never been a lovey dovey guy. You're the only girl he's been with and properly liked. I'm sure he'll come to his senses you know Lucas." Haley told Brooke playfully nudging her.

"So I spoke to Peyton for the first time in ages yesterday" Brooke said after a moment of silence. Haley didn't know what to say to this. She didn't mind, it wasn't Brooke Peyton betrayed, if that's what you were allowed to call it. To be honest Haley felt a bit bad that their relationship broke because of something between Haley and Peyton.

"Brooke, don't feel that you should stop talking to her because of me. Hell you both stopped talking any way; I don't want you to pull back for something that happened ages ago. Which didn't even have anything to do with your friendship…?"

"I know, but she actually seems sorry, she misses us you know…she misses the three of us" Brooke mumbled.

"Yeah?" Haley asked. Noticing that it seemed like Brooke missed it too. She suddenly felt really guilty. All this time she had been on non speaking terms with Peyton with out even thinking of Brooke or how it made her feel.

"Hmmm" Brooke mumbled deep in her own thoughts.

"Maybe, we should meet up?" Haley said.

"What? Haley? Are you okay?" Brooke laughed setting her Make up kit down to sit next to Haley.

"Well, I don't know it's been ages. You miss us three, I kind of miss us three." Haley went on.

"Do you remember the time…"

_FLASH BACK:_

_10 Year old__ Haley, Brooke and Peyton were outside in the James residence garden playing "models". They were dressed up in random pieces of cloth wrapped around their small bodies, bright pink lip stick on their lips, different coloured socks, and hair messed up. Apparently that was the new look according to Brooke. _

"_POUT" Brooke screamed at the top of her lungs. They were currently at the back part of the house walking up and down Haley's long garden._

"_I am!" Peyton shouted back fluffing her curly hair with her small hands sticking her tongue out at the "made up camera's"_

"_Go on Haley James!" Peyton sung holding her hand up for a high five once she was finished walking the cat walk._

_Haley proudly started walking…_

_Getting to the end of the garden she was suddenly surprised by a hose, two boys laughing their heads off and cold water._

_She started screaming as she was getting soaked by her brother Lucas and his best friend Nathan. She started running back up to the other two but tripped up on a stray piece of cloth falling flat on her face. _

_That not making things worse as Nathan and Luke carried on hosing her making it difficult for her to get up._

"_Lucas James! Nathan Scott!" Brooke screamed running towards them attempting to steal the hose from their hands. _

"_Yes Miss Davis?" Lucas chuckled._

"_You stop that right now" Peyton shouted grabbing the hose of Nathans distracted self aiming it at the boys grinning as she was watching them run away. _

"_I'm cooooldd" Haley cried shivering._

"_Me too" Brooke said, Brooke also had gotten wet, while attempting to steal the hose Nate has pointed it towards her._

"_You suck!" Haley shouted sticking her tongue out at Luke and Nate. _

"_STUPID BOYS" Peyton added switching the hose off holding her hand out for Brooke and Haley. _

_Haley, Brooke and Peyton went in drying off getting into new clothes they managed to make hot chocolate huddle together in the living room and watch The Lion King that night. _

_END OF FLASH BACK_

"I remember we all became sick for that next week" Brooke chuckled.

"Poor Jake was left at school on his own for that week" Haley said smiling.

"Good times" Brooke sighed.

"We should meet up" Haley repeated.

"Are you sure? I mean Haley if you're still mad at her it's going to make things so much worse. I don't think you should do something you don't want to do." Brooke told her.

"We've all been friends for so long though, and she seems sorry" Haley said "I know things will never seem the same but we can at least out knowledge each other. I'm tired off being mad."

"I guess so"

"Maybe meeting up is a step too far. I'll just start talking to her at school" Haley said.

"Tomorrow?" Brooke asked. Haley nodded.

--

"Oh my god! Its nearly summer!!" Brooke screamed randomly. All six friends, Jake, Luke, Nate, Brooke and Haley were sitting together at Lunch eating.

"Well done Brooke" Nate sarcastically told her.

"Shut up! Oh look there's Peyton" Brooke whispered the last part to Haley.

"You call her over, it'll be weird if I do" Haley told her.

"PEYTON!" Brooke called all three boys looked at her surprisingly. They were confused. It had been months they hadn't been talking. What brought this up?

Peyton looked over with an also confused look on her face.

Brooke smiled warmly.

She came over.

"Hey?" She questioned.

"Hi Peyt" Brooke said for a second forgetting where she was and hugging her friend.

"So I think we all need to talk?" Haley suddenly said. They all nodded and left the boys heading some where private to talk.

This was going to be interesting.

**Hey! Sorry if you thought that was shitte! **

**R/P (review for a preview, I thought I'd make it easier) **

**Love you all1 xo**


	11. ItWasProbablyNothing

Hey sorry it took so long. 

Enjoy and Review.

"So how have you been?" Brooke asked as cheerily as possible. All three girls were standing awkwardly in one of the corridors inside the school building.

"I've been okay… what about you two?" Peyton answered crossing her arms, fiddling with something on the floor with her converses.

"We've been good" Brooke nodded looking around hoping this scene wouldn't get any more awkward.

After a moment of silence Peyton spoke up again.

"I know I've said this before but I'm really sorry about everything. I just want things to be like they were."

Haley nodded biting her lip. "I don't think things can go the way they used to be but I'm sick of all of this. I don't want to be enemies with you Peyton. We've known each other way too long to let it get between us. Between all three of us" Haley said the last bit looking at Brooke.

Brooke nodded "Look, we should go TRIC'S tonight. Get ready together? Like we used to?"

"I'd like that" Peyton spoke.

"Me too" Haley agreed.

--

"So that was totally awkward" Haley whispered to Brooke as they entered their next class.

"Yeah I know. Things will be back to normal soon enough. Tonight is defiantly a start." Brooke told Haley reassuringly.

"Girls! You're late!" Mr Rowan told Haley and Brooke scribbling on the board angrily.

_Some one wasn't in the mood. _

Haley sat next to Lucas quickly taking out her books and pens. He looked at her shaking his head.

Mr Rowan was very strict. He was their Math teacher and didn't allow for students to sit where ever they wanted. He put them in order of intelligence.

_Mean right?_

Every few weeks he would set an exam which would decide on if you went up or down. The back was where you were put if you did well in the exam and the front… well you can guess that bit.

Haley was in the back row one up from her brother.

She worked all lesson completing all the tasks Mr Rowan asked them to do.

Mr Rowan handed out the results from last weeks test near the end of the lesson. Haley watched him give every one their papers waiting for her own.

"Ready to be beaten" She told Lucas Grinning.

"We're only one mark apart from each other Hales. This could be the day I sit there and you sit here" He said back.

"You wish" she answered.

Mr Rowan gave Lucas's exam paper first then Haley's.

Lucas: 89/100

Haley: 91/100

"HA!" Haley screeched smiling.

"Damn it!" Luke cursed hitting his fist on the table.

"Temper, temper!" Haley tutted shaking her head.

"Well done both of you." Mr Rowan smiled.

That was probably the one thing Haley and Lucas had gotten from their mother… Her maths skills.

--

"So I'm wearing this jumper dress and the black heels" Haley told Brooke whiles brushing through her long silky hair. Brooke nodded which meant she approved.

"Where's Peyton?" Haley asked. It had been 20 minutes since Peyton had said she would come and she still hadn't arrived yet. Brooke was almost ready wearing black skinny jeans with a stripe bow corset top.

"I don't know. Are Luke and Nate going to be at TRIC'S?" Haley asked.

"I don't know. I haven't spoken to Lucas properly." Brooke muttered. Haley sighed. She knew Brooke was still sad over the lack of Lucas's sense.

Lucas may be intelligent but seriously! When it came to women, he had no idea.

"Brooke… he'll come around, when he sees you tonight. If he sees you tonight, he'll be thinking how stupid he is!" Haley reassured hugging her friend.

"Well Peyton isn't here yet. How long should we wait for her?" Haley asked sitting on her bed sighing. Brooke shrugged then her phone vibrated.

_I can't make it. You guys go and I'll see you there. Sorry xo_

Brooke read out the message collecting her stuff. They both headed out to TRIC'S ready to have a good night.

--

"Stay here I'll get us drinks" Haley told Brooke heading for the bar.

Haley stood their for a while waiting for the bar man to finish making some one else's drink.

_Gaah this was taking ages!!_

"Haley?" Haley turned around to be faced with Chris Keller smiling warmly towards her.

"Chris! I haven't seen you in ages!" Haley shrieked hugging him tightly then pulling away smiling again.

"I nearly didn't recognise you there" He joked.

"It hasn't been that long has it. Where have you been? Are Georgina and Mouth here?" Haley asked him feeling a bit guilty. It had been months since she talked to them.

The last time she spoke to Chris was when the whole Nathan and Peyton thing happened.

But once she patched things up with Brooke they drifted apart.

"Oh I've been recording some songs at JSL's. Joanne Stan Louis is really interested in my songs he offered me a record deal." Chris said proudly.

"That's so great! You really deserve it Chris" She told him.

"So can I buy you a drink?" He asked. Haley turned around to see Brooke dancing with Lucas… she must have forgotten about the drinks.

"Sure" She said. They ordered drinks and she followed Chris to the sofa that had suddenly become free. She sat down on the sofa and crossed her long legs, conscious all of a sudden that her dress was too short it barely covered her bum. Chris sat besides her.

She blushed feeling Chris's gaze on her as she sipped her drink. She looked over to the dance floor watching Brooke dance with Lucas. Moving on some one else caught her attention.

Nathan Scott.

He looked up. She looked away.

Gathering her confidence and cool, she breathed in deeply and moved closer towards Chris. Knowing Nathan was watching she smiled to her self.

"So are you going to let me hear one of your songs some day?" She asked over the beaming music. He chuckled.

"Of course I will. You should come down and listen, you're more than welcome Haley" He told her directly looking into her eyes.

"I will!" She grinned flicking her hair.

"Care to dance?" He asked getting up holding his hand out.

She nodded and followed him to the dance floor.

--

In the toilets Haley was applying mascara and lip gloss with Brooke.

"Oh my god!! Chris and you are so cute!" Brooke told her from inside the cubicle.

"I know, I haven't talked to him in ages though. At first I was a bit uneasy because I felt bad, I mean I talk to the guy like for a few weeks then suddenly stop. But turns out he's been recording a new song and hasn't been to school much. He's been so busy. He's going to be famous! Well I don't know about famous but yeah. He invited me to visit him one day when he's singing." Haley babbled.

"What about you? Why don't you do a duet with him?" Brooke asked. Haley had been singing since she was young but kept it quite. Only Lucas, Nate and Brooke knew about how amazing her voice was.

"Nah, he doesn't know I sing plus it's his thing not mine" Haley dismissed waiting for Brooke as she washed her hands.

"So considerate!" Brooke said pushing her lightly.

"Yeah yeah, how's it with Luke?" Haley asked Brooke.

"Fine, I think I'll tell him tonight. Or hint it at least. He's staying round mine if that's okay?"

"Brooke don't ask me things like that. Oh look there's Peyton" Haley pointed towards Peyton.

"With Rachel?" Brooke muttered bitterly.

"Lets go say hi" Brooke said after a while taking Haley's hand dragging her towards the pair.

Great.

"Hey Peyton" Brooke said ignoring Rachel completely.

"Hi, sorry about today I got held up." Peyton apologetically smiled to the two.

"It's okay, but you could have texted us earlier or something" Haley told her folding her arms.

"Sorry" Peyton repeated.

Haley sighed heavily.

"Don't say sorry Peyton" Haley told her, that word was seriously annoying her.

"Why can't you just forgive her and stop being so moody!" Rachel interfered.

She was drunk.

"Why are _you _getting involved?" Brooke asked taking a step towards Rachel holding her hand out waiting for a reply.

"So she slept with Nathan? Get over it!" Rachel shouted drinking more from her glass.

"Who hasn't!?" She added.

_Ouch._

"Rachel" Peyton warned.

"What?!" She snapped looking at Peyton.

"What do you think your doing?" Peyton asked.

"I'm stating the truth, god you lot are so boring! Peyt you coming?" Rachel asked walking off. After sensing Peyton wasn't behind her she stopped and turned around.

"Nah, I'm going to stay here" Peyton mumbled.

"What?!" Rachel snapped.

"She said she's going to stay here! Are you deaf" Brooke shrieked sticking up for Peyton.

"Fine. Whatever see you later bitches" and with that she was off. She confidently walked out of TRIC'S with out another word. Haley stood there shocked at how she acted towards all of them.

_Bitch_

"Chris is coming over" Brooke nudged Haley.

"How do I look?" Haley asked turning around to Peyton and Brooke, they both nodded "Gorgeous" Peyton told her.

"I agree, now go!" Brooke pushed her grabbing Peyton's arm skipping off.

"Haley" He huskily said.

"Hey" she weekly answered. His voice made her insides melt. She blushed biting her lower lip.

"I got to go now, I thought I'd come over and say good bye. I have an early start" He told her.

"Oh, okay."

He kissed her cheek and walked off.

She held her hand on her cheek for a while grinning.

Haley walked towards Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Jake and Nathan who were surrounded by one of the high tables laughing hysterically.

She could tell some of them were drunk.

"Sis! Who was that guy you were with?" Luke asked Haley taking a swig from a bottle of beer.

"Oh His name's Chris. He goes Tree Hill. Haven't you seen him before?" Haley asked quickly glancing at Nathan who was currently looking right at her.

"Yeah he's the musician." Nate said in an uncharacteristically cold voice.

"Yeah" Haley replied wondering what the hell his problem was.

"He's hootttttt!" Brooke exclaimed.

"I know" Haley giggled.

"Hales, Nate's taking you home, I'm sleeping round Brooke's" Lucas told Haley. Haley sighed deeply, she was expecting it but hearing it was all the same.

"We better get going. It's already 2am" Nate said.

"Yeah, we should go too" Lucas told Brooke. She nodded and walked towards Haley and Peyton.

"I'm off, wish me luck"

Peyton patted her shoulder reassuringly. "Everything will go perfectly"

_Had Brooke already told Peyton?_Haley thought.

"Yeah it will" Haley repeated hugging Brooke.

"Bye"

--

In the car with Nathan, Haley sat there quietly looking out side watching the rain drizzle on the window.

"So this Chris guy, known him for long?" Nate asked.

_Ohhh greaaaaaaaaat._

"We met a few months ago" Haley answered simply, hoping this conversation would go no more further.

"Be careful Hales" He said looking at her then looking at the road.

"From what?" She snapped.

"Just be careful, you know what guys are like." He said.

Didn't this remind her of something…?

"Guys like you?" She blurted out.

Ooops.

Did she say that out loud?

"Sorry" She mumbled.

He laughed…

"Yeah guys like me I guess. I know what they think. Trust me its not what you see in the movie's. Just don't do anything stupid" He mumbled pulling into her drive.

"I won't. See you later Nathan, thanks for the ride" She said quickly hopping out the car running to her front door.

Nathan watched her go.

That Chris guy seriously pushed a nerve.

He didn't understand why.

He wasn't her father?

Or her brother?

Why was he feeling so protective over her?

Yeah she was Lucas's little sister but still.

It was probably nothing.

What did you think? Questions? Comments? Anything? 

R/P

xo

Oh yeah and check out all my other Fic's 


	12. ItWasn'tLikeHeWasMrPerfect

Oh My... How long has it been?! Im soo sorry! I've had exams for the past 3 weeks then when Christmas came i got caught up and had no tiiime! I didnt send an R/P cos i figured it would be a bit weird... after like a month getting a random email about this story you've probably forgotten about. Sooo... Here's the next chapter, i hope you all read it and new readers review it.

Again, Sorry! Please dont give up on me!!!!!!!!!!!

I shall try to update all the other stories too!

--

Haley watched Nathan drive off and let her self into her house. As Luke was spending the night at Brooke's she decided to take a hot bath, light some candles and relax.

_Chilaxxxx…_

She rummaged upstairs on a hunt for some candles. She searched in all the cupboards and all the draws but had no luck.

_Scratch the candles then… _

Heading up to the bathroom she turned on the tap and let it warm up until she plugged in the plug to let the bath fill up.

Walking into her bedroom she grabbed her Ipod and the speakers and set them up in the hallway near the bathroom. She was defiantly not going to attempt to listen to her iPod while she was in the bath; she tried that one before…

And it did not end well.

Just before stepping in the bath tub her cell phone started to ring.

Sighing she quickly made her way to where the noise was coming from and flicked it open to see who it was.

Chris.

"Hello?" She blushed.

_What was she five?!_

"Hey it's me" He mumbled in his low husky voice.

"Who?" She joked.

"Chris…?" He said this time in a serious tone.

"Oh Hey you" She giggled.

"I was just checking if you got home okay?" He asked. _How considerate._

"I did, but shouldn't you be in bed?" She said, he left for an early start…

She heard him chuckle.

"Yeh, but I had to call you to see if you were okay"

"I'm good. Just having a hot bath" She told him… _wait should she have said that?_

"Want some company?"

_Uurrmmm??????!!!?_

After no reply he laughed again…

"It was a joke Haley… so I'm at the recording studio tomorrow and after that I was wondering if you wanted to have coffee or something." He asked.

"Sure"

"Cool, well I'll text you the times tomorrow. I'll leave you now, your baths probably getting cold."

"Bye Chris" She snapped the phone shut and chucked it on the bed and ran to her bath. Stripping off she let her muscles let loose and melt into the water.

Her thoughts went back to what Nathan said in the car. How he warned her about Chris. It frustrated her that he got involved. He chose not to want her so why was he ruining any possibility of a love life with any one else?

It was like he wanted her for him self yet he didn't even want her?

If that made sense…

But she wasn't going to worry about him. Forgetting about him was her number one priority.

And she was going to make sure that happened.

--

"So your going on a date?!" Brooke asked in the basketball hall during gym that next day.

"I don't know, he asked me out for coffee? Is that a date?" Haley asked her self wondering, he didn't actually use the word "date".

"Sure it is! We have to go shopping… Oh my god! We have to go shopping!" She screamed the second part.

"Well he said he'd text me but he hasn't yet so it's not official" Haley sighed looking at her phone for the hundredth time this morning.

"Oh" Brooke mumbled.

"Yeh"

"Girls! Get up and collect all the basketball balls while the boys warm up. You've been sitting down chatting for 10 minutes now! Ignoring me." Mrs Tee screamed walking off in a mood.

"Great"

Haley and Brooke got up and walked towards where the boys were warming up. They slowly started picking up ball by ball chucking it at each guy.

"So why can't he just tell you the details at school?" Brooke asked once they finished collecting the balls. They both settled down at the bench by Coach Durham who was currently shouting at the boys.

"He's recording, I guess he's busy"

"Ohhh niceee"

"Yeh, its amazing isn't it? He's talented so he deserves it" Haley smiled to herself.

"Haley! I've said this before but you sing! You should so do a duet or something! It would be so… cool!" Brooke squealed smiling.

"What would be cool?" Luke asked.

_Where did he come from?_

"Um… Haley, she just said something" Brooke brushed off.

"Said what?" A different yet familiar voice said.

Nathan.

_And him?!_

Haley gave Brooke a look that said Don't-say-a-thing but the look in Brooke eyes was recognisable and she could tell she wasn't going to listen.

"Haley's hot date today" Haley blushed not looking at either her brother or Nathan.

"Really?" Lucas asked.

"Uhuh..." Haley brushed off fiddling around with her hand bag.

"Is it Chris?" Nathan asked.

For a moment Haley was going to ignore him and maybe walk off. Avoid him forget him… but she knew she wouldn't be able to do that. _Tattoos aren't removed easily._

Or not at all.

They will always be there.

You just have to learn to deal with them or get used to them.

Deal with Nathan.

"Yes" She strongly answered seeing Brooke smile from the corner of her eye she felt happy maybe Nathan would leave her alone and _piss_ of somewhere else.

"Well I hope he takes care of you" Nathan whispered walking off.

_You what?!_

Brooke shrugged and Luke rolled his eyes.

"Come on Brooke" They both walked off arm in arm. Haley sighed and took a seat outside with her phone in her hands. _Desperate much?_

Haley didn't know how long it had been but she'd guessed it had been longer than she imagined as there were no longer any people present outside and it was quite out.

Why didn't he text her?

What was wrong with him?

With her?

Her phoned buzzed.

She took a deep breath and hoped for the best…

_Meet me tonight at TRIC'S I'm going to be performing._

There was nothing about the recording or her coming to visit him there.

_What was going on today?! _

--

Haley didn't tell neither Brooke nor Lucas about her going to TRIC'S she just arrived their. It was buzzing with not the usual kids but with people she didn't recognise.

It was strange.

She found some where to sit and waited for him to start performing. He came on a few minutes later and Haley was surprised by screaming girls. What was he? Already famous?

He sang his heart out and Haley realised he was actually pretty good. His deep sexy voice played along with the music whiles playing the guitar.

After he finished he walked off surrounded by girls asking him to sign their t shirts and notes. She noticed him take a drink from some ones hand and down it and ask for another. This was UN usual.

She stood their suddenly cold rubbing her hands up and down her chilly arms she tried to warm her self up.

She wasn't used to seeing him drink that much.

Even though she saw him rarely but still…

He stumbled around hugging and kissing people who watched him in awe.

"Who are you here with?" Turning around Nathan was standing their.

What was he doing here?!

"Chris" she answered. She wasn't really with him but if she said she was on her own, boy she'd look like a loser.

"How was your date?" He asked remembering Brooke talking about it in front of him. After a while with no answer from Haley he guessed she didn't go.

She turned around and watched Chris hug more girls.

"He's with you?"

She nodded quickly biting her lower lip.

She shivered again.

"Here take this, you look frozen" he handed her his jacket, after no response he slipped over her shoulders; it was still warm from his body.

"Thank you" She smiled.

"I know its none of my business but do you really think he's a good idea Hales? I mean look at him?"

She looked at Chris. He was having fun. Couldn't any one have fun these days?

"What do you mean?" She demanded rounding on him furiously. He was well out of line. _It wasn't like he was Mr Perfect._

Nate took a step back but bravely opened his mouth again, obviously about to launch into character assassination, when some one called Haley's name.

They both turned around. It was hard to tell who was more relieved at the interruption.

"Baabbbe!" Chris put his arm around Haley almost slumping all his body weight on her.

"You came!" He added. His breath stunk of alcohol.

She nodded nervously.

"Nathan Scott!!!" A harsh squeal from the other side of the room called.

An unfamiliar short, curvy brunette appeared from behind Nathan stalking towards the two clearly put out to discover him in conversation with another female.

"Nathan, I've been looking for you everywhere darling" She said potentially in an English accent. She slipped a possessive hand around his waste, looking daggers at Haley.

_Who they hell was she? _

"This is Haley, Hales this is Isabella"

Haley usually waited a while before she judged some one put "Isabella" just had something about her Haley didn't like.

"Oh, Hello" She managed, giving her a once over with ice-cold eyes.

"Nathan we should leave now" Nathan took one more glance at Haley and bit is lower lip.

"Yeah we're already late"

Haley took the Jacket off ready to hand it back to her.

"No, no" He gave it back.

"Pick it up tomorrow or something" Haley told her after refusal from Nathan.

He nodded, took a quick glance at Chris then back at Haley again. He was contemplating whether to leave Haley.

Haley secretly hoped he'd stay.

"Nathan! Come on daarrrliing!"

"Go" Haley mouthed.

He nodded.

"Bye"

--

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... =]

xoxo


End file.
